


Sherlock Holmes und Das Rote Buch

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Baker Street, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieben Monate des Schweigens, wegen eines roten Büchleins. Watson zerbricht langsam am Schweigen seines Freundes, dem Mann den er begehrt. Und Holmes? Kann er die Gefühle erwidern oder wird er Watson doch noch aus der Baker Street verweisen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1 - Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Über Reviews, Anmerkungen und Kritik würde ich mich freuen.
> 
> Mir gehört nichts. Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson gehören Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Watson

Mir fehlen die Zeiten als wir noch ungezwungen miteinander umgingen. Unser abendliches Ritual vor dem warmen Feuer zu sitzen, die Zeitungen zu studieren, Pfeife und Zigarette zu rauchen und über Klienten, Fälle oder einfach das Weltgeschehen zu reden. Das fehlt mir, sehr.   
Nicht das wir dieses Ritual nicht mehr pflegen würden, stets endet unser Abend vor dem Kamin, meist bis ich mich entschließe mich in mein Zimmer im Obergeschoss zurückzuziehen. Aber es hat sich in den letzten Monaten etwas verändert. Es ist nicht mehr dasselbe Ritual aus Leichtigkeit und ungezwungenem Meinungsaustausch. An manchen Abenden sprechen wir kaum ein Wort miteinander, nur Schweigen hängt im Raum wie eine dicke Wolke. Holmes verschwindet dann meistens hinter einem Nebel aus Tabakrauch und Gedankenspielen und ich vergrabe mich hinter der Abendzeitung die mich eigentlich in keiner Weise mehr stimuliert. Früher war mir das wichtig, die Neuigkeiten aus London und der Welt, jetzt ist das Lesen der Zeilen nur noch ein Alibi, um Zeit zu schinden und um Holmes über den Rand des Papiers von Zeit zu Zeit einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen. Verstohlen ist wahrscheinlich zu viel gesagt, er wird es merken, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Kein Wort, keine Regung, auf die ich so sehr hoffe. Wenn es dann zu unerträglich wird falte ich die Zeitung müde und erschöpft vom Warten auf eine Reaktion zusammen und lege sie neben dem Kamin, damit Mrs. Hudson am nächsten Morgen einen Anzünder für ein frisches Feuer hat. 

„Gute Nacht, Holmes,“ zögernd stehe ich neben Sofa und warte wieder. Es gibt Abende da schleiche ich mich förmlich aus unseren Wohnbereich, doch meist wirft er mir einen kurzen Blick zu, nickt. An guten Tagen, erwidert er meinen Abschied mit denselben Worten.   
Der Abend ist der schlimmste Teil des Tages, dann wenn kein Fall und kein Klient mehr die Gedankenmaschienere von Holmes und auch von mir auf Trab halten. Tagsüber ist unser Verhältnis besser, stets begleite ich Ihn zu seinen Fällen und stets wünscht Holmes meine Anwesenheit ohne Ausnahme. Und doch gibt es Momente in denen ich auch dieses Verhältnis bedroht fühle. Momente in denen wir beide zur selben Zeit nach unseren Mänteln an der Garderobe greifen und beide in Verlegenheit zurückweichen bevor sich Holmes als erster fängt, die Situation überspielt und mir mit einem Lächeln auf die Schulter klopft und ruft „Kommen Sie, Watson, das Spiel hat begonnen!“.  
Er hat so etwas und andere Reden schon früher gehalten, aber seit einiger Zeit ist sein Lächeln belegt und ich habe es eines Tages als halb wahr entlarvt. 

Ach, wie dumm war ich damals nur, vor sieben Monaten! Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass es so enden würde, in all dieser Verzweiflung.

Wie jeden Dienstag hatte ich meinen Club besucht um mich bei Cognac und Zigarren von einer spannenden Woche mit Holmes und dem Fall „der zwei Schlangenfrauen“ zu erholen. Ein Ritual das ich mir jedes Mal gönne, es fällt mir dann leichter meine Gedanken zu sortieren wenn ich am nächsten Tag beginne die Geschichte für den „Strand“ niederzuschreiben.   
An diesem Abend jedoch begab es sich, dass Randal Scott an mich herantrat, ein Geschäftsmann, den ich über den Club kennen gelernt habe. Ein wirklicher Gentleman und kein Mann der lauten Tönen, eher diskret und ausgestattet mit einer guten Menschenkenntnis. So erkannte er auch bald was sich hinter meiner Fassade verbarg.   
Zwar lebte ich offiziell als Junggeselle in 221b, trotzdem bin ich natürlich kein Mönch. Von Zeit zu Zeit ereilt mich wie den Meisten von uns das Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe. Es sei zu erwähnen das ich mich nicht nur zu Frauen hingezogen fühle, sondern auch eine Schwäche für den männlichen Körper habe. Als junger Mann erkannte ich in den ersten Monaten meiner Armeezeit schnell, dass der männliche Körper eine genauso starke Anziehung auf mich ausübt wie der Körper einer schönen Frau. Natürlich ist diese Neigung nicht ganz ungefährlich und verlangt ein Übermaß an Diskretion und weit mehr Contenance als der weit mehr akzeptierte Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht.   
In London gibt es viele Orte um genau das zu finden was man möchte. Meist suche ich in einem bestimmten Café nach einer Dame - ein oder zweimal im Jahr auch nach einem Mann -, die ebenfalls ein Abenteuer für die Nacht sucht. Meist sucht man zusammen eine Art Hotel auf – anzüglich kann man es auch Stundenhotel nennen, es wird dem allerdings nicht gerecht und die Zimmer sind sehr angenehm und sauber und unauffälliger als die Übernachtung in einem normalen Hotel, was unweigerlich zu Gerede führen würde. In die Baker Street lade ich nie Frauen ein, die Angewohnheit von Holmes zu jeder Tag und Nachtzeit in meine Schlafzimmer zu stürmen um einen neuen Fall anzukündigen würde unweigerlich zu peinlichen Momenten führen. Obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass er von meinen abendlichen Unternehmungen weiß, hat er sie nie erwähnt.   
Um nun zurück zu Randal Scott zu kommen, welcher bald erkannte, dass ich meine Sexualität nicht völlig unter den Tisch kehre, drückte mir an diesem Abend ein kleines rotes Lederbüchlein in die Hand. 

„Doktor Watson, ich glaube dieses Buch wird in Ihnen einen Liebhaber finden. Ein Freund eines Freundes hat es herausgebracht und es gibt nur eine limitierte Anzahl und daher ist es nur für ganz bestimmte Personen gedacht. Ich denke es trifft ihren Geschmack.“

Oh, und wie es meinen Geschmack traf. Die Seiten enthielten gesammelte erotische Erzählungen, äußerst angenehm zu lesen und wahrlich kein Schund, das Ganze wurde abgerundet von mehreren Fotografien. Ein wenig Frivol wie ich fand aber doch für das Auge schön anzusehen. Liebende Paare. Ich würde fast behaupten es gab mehr homoerotische Abbildungen als unbekleidete Frauen. Natürlich errötete ich auf den Punkt und Mister Scott wusste, dass ich der Richtige dafür war. 

Ich eilte nach Hause, schließlich war ich neugierig das Buch zu erkunden, was unweigerlich dazu führen würde meinen eigenen Körper zu erkunden. Der Gedanke allein stimulierte mich ungemein. Leider hatte ich in nicht mit Holmes guter Laune gerechnet. 

„Watson! Das müssen Sie sich ansehen,“ er hatte den ganzen Abend an seinen chemischen Experimenten gearbeitet, dass konnte ich an der Verwüstung des Seitentisches erkennen. 

„Bitte?“ 

„Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft auf der Probe des gewaschenen Lacken Blut nachzuweisen,“ überschwänglich wedelte er mit einem Stück Stoff, welches grün angelaufen war, vor mir herum. Gedanklich war ich natürlich überhaupt nicht bei der Sache.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja fantastisch,“ erklärte ich Holmes, während er den grauen Kittel gegen sein Jackett austauschte. 

„Das müssen wir feiern.“ 

„Feiern? Jetzt?“ meine Stimme war mir wohl etwas entglitten den ich erntete sofort einen skeptischen Blick von meinem Freund.

„Natürlich. Das ist ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch.“

Das war der Moment als ich den Fehler beging, der unweigerlich zur Katastrophe führen musste. In meiner innerlichen Auf und Erregung hob ich die Hände in denen ich das rote Büchlein trug. „Ich bin wirklich sehr müde, Holmes. Eigentlich wollte ich mich zurückziehen.“ 

„Zurückziehen?“ das Rot des Buches zog Holmes Blicke sofort an. Mit einem zweiten erkennenden Blick wusste er, dass ich alles andere als Müde war, und meine Absicht eine andere war. Für Ihn unbekannt aber das Vorschieben der Müdigkeit eine Lüge war. „Watson, Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner,“ mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er das Buch aus meinen Finger geschnappt, „mir scheint Sie wollten sich heute lieber der Lektüre widmen.“

Sofort hätte ich Holmes in ernstem Ton bitten sollen mir mein Buch wieder auszuhändigen, aber ich hatte mit seiner kindischen Ader zum einen nicht gerechnet und zum anderen war es natürlich nicht irgendein Buch. Das Wissen um den delikaten Inhalt raubte mir vernünftige Worte. „Bitte.. Holmes.“

Sogleich nahm er den Einband des Buches und sein Äußeres unter die Lupe. „Kein sehr dezentes Buch. Rot.. sehr anziehend,“ warf er mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. „Neu. Frisch gedruckt. Oh-ho!“

Zögernd trat ich einen Schritt auf Ihn zu und nur halbherzig war mein Griff nach dem Buch. Geschwind presste es Holmes an seine Brust und trat in Richtung Fenster zurück. „Oh Watson, hat der „Strand“ etwa Ihre Geschichten neu aufgelegt?“

Schnellen Schrittes folgte ich, in Bedrohung dass er das Buch nun öffnen würde, griff ich energischer danach, doch geschickte wehrte er mich ab und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

„Holmes, ich bitte Sie,“ ich hörte bereits das rascheln der Blätter.

„Watson, haben Sie sich nicht-,“ die Spannung des Moments war greifbar, „-so.“

Seine grauen Augen flackerten über die Seiten, vor allem wohl die Bilder, während er sich langsam zu mir herumdrehte. Nun war ich wütend. Mehr auf mich als auf Ihn.   
Als seine Augen meine trafen griff ich nach seiner Hand um einen letzten Versuch zu unternehmen das Buch wieder an mich zu nehmen. Holmes war schon immer ein Meister der Körperspannung und Reaktion, so erwischte ich stattdessen nur sein Handgelenk welches ich an mich zog, mit diesem auch seinen ganzen Körper. Ich wusste welche Bilder er gesehen hatte, welche Gedanken in seinem Geist nun losgetreten waren, dass konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen. Dazu eine seltsame Art Furcht. 

Da standen wir nun, eng an eng, durch eine kleine Rangelei zusammengebracht, noch immer hielt ich sein Handgelenk, spürte die Wärme seines Körpers an meinem, roch seinen typischen Geruch aus abendländischem Tabak und seinem körpereigenem Geruch den ich immer als zart holzig empfand. Rau und etwas moschusartig. Ob es am Ende der Cognac aus dem Club im meinem Blut war, Holmes Geruch oder eine Mischung aus beiden was mich dazu veranlasste sein Handgelenk noch näher an mich zu ziehen kann ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts anders reagieren konnte, als das meine Lippen plötzlich seinen Handrücken berührten. Küssten.   
Sherlock Holmes ist kein Mann der leicht zu überraschen ist, aber seine aufgerissenen Augen und das schwache Zittern das bei dem Kuss durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierte verriet mir, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.   
„John,“ bei der Nennung meines Vornamens blähten sich seine Nasenflügel und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich zu spüren wie sein Körper gegen den Meinen drückte. Nicht weil ich Ihn zog, nein, weil er sich mir entgegen lehnte. 

Ich hatte es all die Jahre abgestritten, verleugnet, aber Holmes war nicht nur ein Freund für mich. Ich hatte Ihn erst sehr attraktiv gefunden und am Ende hatte ich Ihn begehrt. Ich hatte mich wohl verliebt in all den Jahren die wir die gemeinsamen Räume der Baker Street teilten. Da ich wusste, dass Holmes keinerlei Interesse an körperlicher Nähe hatte, unterdrückte ich mein Gefühl und lebte es auf rein platonischer Ebene aus. Dies genügte mir, das hatte ich zumindest gedacht. Ein Irrtum. 

Ich wusste nicht was in dieser Situation das Richtige gewesen wäre, was man hätte machen können, nicht im Traum hatte ich damit gerechnet. Aus einem Impuls heraus hob ich meine andere Hand und legte sie etwas umständlich auf seine Schulter, gerade so, dass mein Zeigefinger seinen Wangenknochen zärtlich berühren konnte.   
„Sherlock.“

„Watson!“ mit einem Ruck löste sich Holmes aus meinem Griff, lies das Buch zu Boden fallen und lief an mir vorüber zum Feuer. Für einige Sekunden verharrte ich am Fenster, irritiert durch die Situation und bereits bewusst, dass etwas geschehen war, was unsere Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe stellen würde. Holmes verharrte ebenfalls in Bewegungslosigkeit, erst als ich das Buch vom Boden nahm blickt er sich kurz um. Aus Furcht vermied ich jeden Blickkontakt. 

„Es ist wohl besser, wir vergessen das alles,“ damit griff Holmes nach seinen Zigaretten. Die Konversation war damit beendet. Ich nickte nur und verließ schweigend den Raum. 

Seitdem haben wir nicht mehr über den Vorfall gesprochen, doch der Versuch ihn totzuschweigen war gescheitert. Das Ereignis lastet über uns wie ein graues nicht ausbrechend wollendes Gewitter. Holmes wirkt seit dem reserviert, ich vermute er kann mit meiner Neigung für Männer nichts anfangen, ich hingegen fühle mich mittlerweile wie ein Haufen Elend. Verzweiflung und Trauer hatten sich in meinen Alltag geschlichen, hatten die Hoffnung auf ein Wort von Holmes vertrieben. Selbst hatte ich ein paar Mal versucht Holmes auf den Abend anzusprechen aber er hatte es jedes Mal vorhergesehen und die Konversation auf ein anderes Thema gelenkt oder sie komplett abgebrochen. 

Ich fürchte, dass wir dem Ende entgegen gehen.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Holmes

Holmes

Ich begreife das nicht. Wie konnte das alles nur so enden? In dieser unertragbaren Stille.  
Es ist jetzt schon sieben Monate her, und noch immer hat sich das Problem nicht in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, wenn ich das Thema nicht mehr anspreche, würde sich Watson wieder beruhigen, werde ich mich wieder beruhigen. Fast fürchte ich, dass Gegenteil ist eingetreten. Seit Watson mit diesem Buch nach Hause kam, ist nichts mehr wie es war. Mit mir ist nichts mehr wie es war. Ich schlafe nicht mehr richtig, was ich ohnehin nicht sehr häufig fertig bringe. Aber wenn gerade mal kein Fall meinen Kopf beschäftigt, drängen sich Gedanken und Wortfetzen in meinen Verstand und wühlen meine Gefühlswelt auf - es treibt mich um.  
Dieses verdammte Buch! Wie dumm war ich nur, Watson es zu entreißen. Meine Neugier war in diesem Fall nur schadhaft. Desaströs!  
Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie es am Ende dazu kam, dass wir uns Aug in Aug, Körper an Körper gegenüber standen. Dieser Moment, seine Blicke, ich konnte seine Zuneigung sehen. Welche Versuchung. Für einen Bruchteil des Augenblicks war ich drauf und dran mich zu ihm zu beugen, seinem drängen nachzugeben... Aber es durfte nicht sein. Es darf nie sein!  
Ich bin kein Liebender, ich würden dem armen Watson nur noch mehr Schaden als bisher zufügen. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen, dafür sind meine Gefühle viel zu stark, aber ich darf Sie nicht zulassen. Um seinetwillen und auch um meinetwillen. Für so ein Leben bin ich nicht gemacht, ich habe keine Kenntnis von dieser Art von Gefühlen.  
Vielleicht wird es Zeit einen Schnitt zu machen. Watson jeden Tag zu sehen und zu merken, dass etwas zwischen uns steht, dass wird auf Dauer nicht funktionieren. Obwohl der Gedanke äußerst schmerzlich ist, hat sich in den letzten Tagen öfter der Impuls aufgedrängt, dass eine Trennung sinnvoll wäre.  
Wenn Watson die Baker Street verlässt, wird es anfänglich für uns Beide ungewohnt sein, aber die Zeit wird die Wunden heilen. Das hat sie schon immer getan.  
Morgen früh werde ich Ihn als aller erstes darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen die Baker Street bewohnen können und er gehen muss. 

Ich fürchte, dass wir dem Ende entgegen gehen.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas längeres Kapitel, aber ich wollte es ungern außeinander nehmen.

Watson

So leise wie möglich versuche ich unseren gemeinsamen Wohnraum zu betreten damit ich Holmes nicht wecke. Ich werde jedoch eines besseren belehrt, denn ich finde Sherlock Holmes bereits komplett angekleidet am Frühstückstisch vor, rauchend über eine Tasse Kaffee. 

„Holmes!“ entfährt es mir. „Haben wir einen Klienten von dem ich nichts weiß?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und erhebt sich etwas verkrampft wie ich finde. Sofort erkenne ich, dass etwas in Ihm vorgeht. Etwas ist anders. 

„Nein, Waston, kein Klient. Ich...,“ Sherlock Holmes fehlen die Worte. Dies ist in der Tat ein Kreuz im Kalender wert. 

Kurz überlege ich ob ich auf Konfrontationskurs gehen soll und Ihn auf sein Verhalten ansprechen soll, aber ich bin über die Monate einfach zu kraftlos geworden, daher setze ich mich an den Tisch und schenke mir ebenfalls Kaffee ein. Wenn Holmes etwas sagen möchte, davon bin ich überzeugt, wird er einen Weg finden. Ein unsicherer Blick, der aber sofort durch ein zurechtrücken seines Jacketts weggewischt wird, trifft mich bevor er zum Kaminsims wandert.

Ich schaffe es zwei Schluck Kaffee zu trinken, dann richtet Holmes das Wort an mich „Watson, ich möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.“

„Dann setzten Sie sich zu mir,“ greife ich nach der Morgenzeitung und ziehe sie an mich heran. Eher ein Täuschungsmanöver um meine Anspannung zu verbergen. 

„Ich würde lieber stehen,“ die Antwort ist kühl und sein Gesichtsausdruck wie immer der eines Habichts der auf jeden Angriff vorbereitet ist. Mit einem Mal komme ich mir wie ein Feind vor.

„Soll ich ebenfalls aufstehen oder ist mir erlaubt sitzen zu bleiben,“ antworte ich fast etwas zu patzig. 

Wir beiden spüren, dass dies ein Streitgespräch wird. Etwas was wir nur über Holmes Drogenkonsum oder in einem schweren Fall haben.  
Holmes konsumiert, Gott sei dank, seit über einem Jahr kein Kokain mehr und mir ist kein Fall bewusst den er zur Zeit bearbeitet, daher muss dies ein Gespräch auf persönlicher Ebenen sein das er mit mir führen möchte und über das wir uns gerade anfangen in die Haare zu bekommen. Meine ungehaltene Antwort ruft Irritation bei Ihm hervor und er senkt für einen Augenblick die Augen. 

„Natürlich,“ seine flache Hand schwebt kurz über der Rückenlehne seines Sessels, dann umfasst sie das Material. „Um es kurz zu machen. Watson, ich bedaure es Ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber ich denke es wird Zeit für Sie 221b zu verlassen.“ 

„Was?“ seine Aussage trifft mich wie ein Hammerschlag. „Was haben Sie gesagt?“

„Sie müssen ausziehen,“ seine Blicke halten den meinen stand. 

Überrannt von seiner Aussage springe ich auf. „Ich verstehe nicht, Holmes.“

„In der letzten Zeit scheint unsere...,“ er wagt nicht mehr das Wort Freundschaft auszusprechen, „... Verbindung schaden genommen zu haben. Daher halte ich es für das Beste, wenn sich unsere Wege wieder trennen.“ 

Ich bin sprachlos. Wie als wenn ich nach einer Waffe zur Verteidigung suche greife ich nach der Zeitung und knülle sie am unteren Ende zusammen. 

„Natürlich gebe ich Ihnen genug Zeit zum Auszug. Ich denke drei Wochen sollten genügen, bis Sie eine andere Bleibe gefunden haben.“

„Drei Wochen?“ rufe ich.

Holmes Blick flackert, was mir auffällt. Lang genug habe ich Ihn bei unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern beobachtet. Seine Methoden studiert und auch angewendet unter seiner Anleitung. Ich mag nicht so schnell kombinieren wie er, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. 

Er zögert bevor er sagt, „gut, vier Wochen.“

Da sind wir nun, Holmes verweist mich aus den Räumen der Baker Street. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass nur Mrs. Hudson am Ende mich wirklich der Räume kündigen kann, aber wenn er nicht mehr mit mir zusammenleben möchte, könnte das auf Dauer nur schlecht für sie sein.  
Aber ich habe einen Vorteil, ich habe erkannt, dass Holmes sich nicht sicher ist, nicht hundertprozentig. Das mein Rauswurf nur ein Verzweiflungsakt ist am Ende einer Schlange von Missverständnissen und Schweigen. 

Um Zeit zu gewinnen gehe ich langsam Richtung Tür, die Zeitung noch immer in der Hand.  
„Wollen Sie das wirklich, Holmes?“

„Ja,“ die Schnelligkeit mit der er mir antwortet raubt mir Mut.

„Bitte,“ mit schnellem Schritt verlasse ich den Raum und knalle die Tür hinter mir zu. Doch das kann nicht die Lösung unserer Probleme sein. Dafür habe ich zu lange hier gewohnt und dafür ist diese Freundschaft einfach zu wertvoll und wichtig für mich. Ich schlage die Zeitung in die Fläche meiner offenen Hand und betrete durch die Tür die zu Holmes Schlafzimmer führt wieder den Raum. Ich verschließe die Tür von innen, marschiere dann in das Wohnzimmer, ohne Holmes, der noch immer an seinem Platz steht, eines Blickes zu würdigen und verriegle auch die andere Tür. 

„Watson, was tun Sie da?“

Ich wende mich um, bleibe aber hinter dem Sofa stehen um es als gute Barrikade zwischen uns zu nutzen. „Ich weigere mich.“ 

„Bitte?“ Holmes blickt hilfesuchend durch den Raum. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Ich weigere mich auszuziehen.“ 

„Sie müssen.“

Auf diese Antwort habe ich nur gewartet und quittiere sie mit einem unverschämten Lächeln. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Sie mir die Räume nicht kündigen können. Das kann nur Mrs. Hudson und wir wissen Beide, dass ich nicht derjenige welche wäre, den sie vor die Tür setzten würde bei der Qual der Wahl.“ 

Wieder blähen sich seine Nüstern und ein unzufriedener, grummelnder Laut kommt über seine Lippen. Der Kommentar hat gesessen. 

„Aber...,“ beginne ich, „ich werde Ihnen den Gefallen tun. Unter einer Bedingung.“ 

Prüfend sieht mich Holmes an, er weiß, dass ich einen Plan habe, nur nicht welchen. 

„Bedingung? Welche Art von Bedingung soll das sein?“

Etwas länger als nötig trommle ich mit der Zeitung auf der Rückenlehne unseres Sofas herum, bevor ich das Papier beiseite werfe und gönnerhaft meine Hände in die Hosentasche stecke. 

„Ich werde noch heute meine Taschen packen und die Baker Street verlassen, aber nur dann, wenn Sie mir den wahren Grund für diesen Rauswurf nennen.“ 

Holmes glaubt er hat das Argument gewonnen, er lacht kurz auf und deutet in den leeren Raum hinein. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich Ihnen den Grund genannt.“

„Ach, ja?“

„Sie haben selbst gemerkt, dass unser Zusammenleben nicht mehr funktioniert. Eine Trennung ist sinnvoll.“ 

„Das ist allerdings keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich habe eine ehrliche Antwort verlangt, und das ist sie jedenfalls nicht,“ ich weiß wann eine Schlacht gewonnen werden kann und ich bin kurz davor. 

„Stellen Sie mich als Lügner hin?“ ein kläglicher Versuch des Protestes. 

„Bitte,“ ich gehe um das Sofa herum und setze mich. „Mit dieser Antwort werde ich jedenfalls keinen Auszug erwägen.“ 

Jetzt spüre ich eindeutig, dass Holmes mit der Situation überfordert ist. Er ist meine freche Art und Wehrhaftigkeit nicht gewöhnt, aber vor allem weiß er ganz genau was der wahre Grund für den Auszug ist, diesen möchte er vermeiden zu nennen.  
Ich fasse Ihn von meinem Platz aus streng ins Auge. Immer wieder blickt er mich an, versucht zu erkennen was mein Tun für einen Zweck hat. Flink greift seine Hand nach den Zigaretten auf dem Kaminsims, in einer Art und Weise die nur er zu Tage legt wenn ein Fall nicht so verläuft wie er es gehofft hatte oder ein Telegramm mal wieder auf sich warten lässt. Sherlock Holmes ist ungeduldig und zwischen Wahrheit und Konsequenzen bringender Lüge hin und hergerissen. 

Es ist schwer mich in Geduld zu üben, auch mir liegt daran dieses lang ignorierte Gespräch endlich zu führen, doch bin ich nicht bereit es von mir aus anzugehen. Holmes hat den Stein ins rollen gebracht, soll er also gefälligst sehen wie er Ihn ins Ziel bekommt.  
Ich kann nicht sagen ob er darauf spielt, dass ich die Geduld verliere und einfach gehe oder einfach das Thema ihm vor die Füße lege damit er einfach nur Ja sagen muss. Es fällt mir schwer meine Unruhe und Nervosität zu überspielen, mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. In den quälenden Minuten in denen ich auf Antwort warte, möchte ich am liebsten hervorbrechen mit all dem angestauten Schmerz der letzten Monate. Mit der Liebe die ich für diesen Mann empfinde, die auf keinerlei Zugeständnisse hofft, die wenn nötig für immer auf Distanz gelebt werden würde. Aber sie will nicht mehr verborgen werden, sie will hervorbrechen. 

„Was bezwecken Sie damit?“

„Die Wahrheit.“

„Sie kennen die Wahrheit.“

Tief einatmend erhebe ich mich vom Sofa und mache einen Schritt zu meinem Sessel bei dem ich mich stützend festhalte. „Ich würde Sie viel lieber aus Ihrem Munde hören, Holmes.“ 

„Wozu?“, für Holmes sind die Fakten bereits ausgebreitet, ein erörtern ist für Ihn nicht begrifflich. „Wollen Sie mich vorführen, Watson?“ es klingt nur noch halb so laut und gar nicht nach Holmes.

„Mein lieber Holmes, glauben Sie wirklich mir liegt etwas daran, Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zuzufügen? Ihnen, meinem Freund.“ frage ich sanft.

Holmes Augenbrauen zucken kurz als ich Ihn als Freund nenne, „sie müssen gehen.“

Der Satz macht mich wütend, deutlich hörbar inhaliere ich die Luft durch meine Nase. Ich verlasse den Schutz meines Sessels und trete entschlossen näher. „Dann die Wahrheit.“ 

Holmes schlanke Figur presst sich reflexartig gegen den Rand des Kamins. „Sie kennen die Gründe.“ 

Nun reicht es mir, ich greife in die innere Brusttasche meines Jacketts und ziehe das Buch hervor. Das in rotes Leder gebundene Büchlein welches seit dem Abend immer bei mir ist, als schmerzliche Erinnerung an einen Moment welcher der Wendepunkt in unserer Bekanntschaft steht. Holmes erkennt das Buch sofort, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und sein Atem stockt.

„Oh ja, ich kenne die Gründe,“ ich bin nun ganz nah an Holmes und halte ihm das willkürlich aufgeschlagene Buch hin. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass ich eine Seite mit einer der vielen Fotografien erwischt habe. Sie zeigt zwei junge, ansehnliche Männer, so gut wie nackt, in einer zärtlichen, engen Umarmung. Einer der Beiden hat den Kopf zurückgeworfen, sein Liebhaber presst sich an seine Brust, küsst seinen Hals. 

Holmes weicht noch ein paar Millimeter zurück, aber er entzieht sich mir nicht. 

„Das hier ist der Grund, nicht wahr? An jenem Abend vor sieben Monaten, als Sie erkannt haben das ich nicht nur Frauen begehre sondern auch Männer. Was hätte ich machen können? Sie hatten mir das Buch förmlich entrissen und dann war es zu spät,“ Holmes sagt nichts, sieht mich nur erschrocken an mit seinen grauen Augen. 

Ich sehe weg, trete von Ihm zurück und werfe das Buch dabei in Richtung Kamin, verfehle aber das Feuer. Mit dem Rücken zu Holmes gewandt stehe ich wieder an meinem alten Sessel. 

„Sieben Monate des Schweigens, Holmes,“ ich spreche nun ruhiger, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, meine Gedanken und Gefühle müssen heraus. „Es hat sie erschreckt nicht wahr? Festzustellen, dass Ihr Begleiter und Freund solch ein Geheimnis hat. Für jemanden wie Sie der an körperlicher Zuneigung kein Interesse hat muss die Tatsache dass ich mich ab und an mit Frauen getroffen habe schon unverständlich gewesen sein, aber dann auch noch festzustellen, dass ich das männliche Geschlecht anziehend finde... und im Eifer des Moments, hatte ich, so dumm wie ich war, auch noch meine Zuneigung für Sie offenbart,“ ich lausche kurz, unsicher ob Holmes überhaupt noch da ist, aber er kann natürlich nicht gegangen sein. „Es tut mir nicht leid, aber es ist verständlich, dass es sie angewidert hat. Verständlich, dass Sie meinen Auszug wollen, das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Trotz alle dem hatte ich gehofft, wir hätten darüber reden können. Gehofft, sie hätten mir die Möglichkeit einer Erklärung gelassen. Stattdessen... Schweigen,“ nun drehe ich mich doch um, weil ich sein Gesicht sehen will. 

Noch immer steht er am Kamin, hat sich kaum bewegt. 

„Wenn sie mich damit bestrafen wollten, dann ist Ihnen das damit gelungen. Nicht der Rauswurf ist das Schlimme, Ihr Schweigen war es, Ihr halb wahres Lächeln und Ihr unerbittliches Überspielen der Situation,“ ich fühle mich jetzt leichter und doch verloren und verletzt. Enttäuscht senke ich den Kopf, drehe mich wieder um und mustere den Boden. 

Ich kann hören wie sich Holmes endlich von der Wand und dem Kamin löst und ein paar Schritte geht. Ich habe das Gefühl es vergehen Stunden, aber es sind nur Sekunden bis Holmes Stimme ertönt.

„Oh Watson, mein lieber Watson. Wahrlich Sie sind ein guter Beobachter und Sie haben bewiesen, dass Sie meine Methoden kennen und anwenden können, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen, denn Ihre Schlussfolgerungen sind wahrlich inkorrekt,“ unsicher was er meint hebe ich den Kopf, bleibe aber abgewandt. „Ich kannte Ihre Neigungen. Schon lange. Sie haben mich nicht an diesem Abend angewidert und auch sonst nie. Ich habe Ihre Begleitung und Ihre Nähe stets geschätzt, trotz meines Wissens um Ihre nächtlichen Abenteuer mit Weib oder Mann.“

Gerade als ich ansetzen will spüre ich Holmes Hand auf meiner Schulter, als Zeichen, dass ich noch schweigen soll. Länger als nötig ruht die Hand auf meiner Schulter, übt leichten Druck aus und verschwindet dann wieder.

„An diesem Abend, da lief alles furchtbar schief. Es war nicht Abneigung die mich zu meinem Handeln getrieben hat, es war Angst,“ nun wende ich mich doch um. 

„Holmes?“ ich ernte ein nachsichtiges Lächeln meines Freundes.

„Angst vor mir selbst. Sie haben Recht, ich habe nie Fleischeslust empfunden, weder für Mann noch Frau, und doch, als Sie damals bei mir einzogen, da erahnte ich etwas, ein Gefühl, ein Bedürfnis, was ich all die Jahre nicht empfunden hatte. Ich glaubte immer es wäre ein starkes Freundschaftsgefühl für Sie gewesen, aber an diesem Abend, als wir beisammen standen, durch unsere kleine Rangelei miteinander verbunden,“ ein Schmunzeln mit dem ich nichts anfangen kann, fliest über seine Lippen. „Sie mit diesem Buch und als Sie mein Handgelenk hielten und meine Hände küssten, wusste ich, es war nicht nur Freundschaft.“

Nun verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr, „was versuchen Sie mir zu sagen?“

„Das es keine Abscheu war die mich zu diesen letzten sieben Monaten trieb, sondern Zuneigung. Zu Ihnen, John,“ die Muskeln seines Unterkiefers zittern als er mir sein Geständnis macht.

„Aber.. Ihr Schweigen!“

„Die Tat eines Ahnungslosen. Ich kenne Liebe nicht, ich habe Sie nie empfunden, nie gelernt was in solch einem Fall zu tun ist. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich überfordert, konnte ich doch Ihre Zuneigung zu mir deutlich in Ihren Augen sehen. Hätte ich nachgegeben, für Sie hätte es keinen Weg mehr zurückgegeben, Ihre Mauern wären gebrochen, aber was dann? Watson, Sie kennen mich, besser als jeder andere, ich bin kein Mann mit Herz, nur mit einem Gehirn, und das beschäftigt sich nicht mit solch trivialem wie... wie Liebe. Eine Maschine, unfähig die Feinheiten der Liebe zu verstehen. Es hätte Sie frustriert, meine Kälte hätte Sie zerstört. Das konnte und wollte ich nicht zulassen.“

Ich sehe Ihn lange an. Seine Worte berühren mich, überraschen mich. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Mehr mit Wut und Anschuldigung, nicht mit einem Geständnis der Zuneigung. Seine Ausführungen sind korrekt aber nicht ohne Makel. „Wieso nicht?“ frage ich also.

Holmes blinzelt kurz, blickt zu Boden, er ahnt auf was ich hinaus will. „Sie sind zu wertvoll. Das hätte ich nicht verkraftet Sie zerbrechen zu sehen,“ er schnappt kurz nach Luft. „Ich lag Nachts oft wach die letzten Monate in Wut und Trauer, denn ich wollte Sie vor etwas bewahren und habe Sie doch dazu gebracht zu zerbrechen. Ich bin an allem Schuld.“

Intuitiv greifen meine Hände nach dem seinen, ich presse sie an mich an meine Brust.  
„Sherlock,“ flüstere ich und wieder küsse ich seine Hände, dieses Mal ohne Scheu, aber in Holmes Augen kann ich Furcht erkennen. „Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, mein Freund. Ja, ich hege Zuneigung für Sie, und Gott weiß, ich begehre Sie aber ich werde nichts unternehmen um Ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ich kann und will Sie zu nichts zwingen, nur bitte senden Sie mich nicht fort, ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde meine Zuneigung, genau wie Sie, im Stillen leben.“

Holmes befreit seine Hände sanft aus meiner Umklammerung und streicht mir sanft über die Wange, seine Fingerspitzen fahren zärtlich an meiner Ohrlinie entlang und es schaudert mich wohlig. Seine andere Hand greift meinen Arm und schiebt mich vorsichtig die zwei Schritte zurück zur Couch, er möchte, dass ich mich setze. Durch einen leichten Stoß nach unten sinke ich auf die Kante der Sitzfläche nieder.

„Das würden Sie nie schaffen, John,“ er selbst sinkt vor mir zu Boden, meine Beine drückt er leicht auseinander und fällt zwischen Ihnen auf die Knie. Das Ganze ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen. Seine Hände umgreifen die meinen um sie auf meinen Oberschenkeln abzulegen. Seine Hände sind warm und zart. Er führt leichte kreisende Bewegungen mit seinen Handflächen auf den meinen aus, und ich muss gestehen, dass mich die Situation und seine Berührung nicht ganz kalt lassen. 

„Was veranlasst Sie, dass zu glauben?“ frage ich zitternd.

„Das ist eine ganz einfache Schlussfolgerung, mein lieber Watson. Wenn ich es nicht kann, wie sollten Sie es dann können?“ seine Hände streifen vorsichtig über meine, mit Stoff bedeckten, Unterarme. Ich bin aufgewühlt durch seine Berührungen und seine Worte. 

„Verdammt noch mal, Holmes. Ich... ich verstehe das alles nicht,“ nervös rutsche ich auf der Sofakante hin und her.

„Doch Sie verstehen es, Sie empfinden nur die gleiche Angst wie ich damals,“ seine Worte klingen sanft und sein warmer Bariton lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen. „Auch ich begehre Sie und es ist mir eine Qual mich zurückhalten zu müssen. Wissen Sie wie oft ich in den letzten Monaten an Ihrer Tür stand, und doch nie eingetreten bin? Dutzende Male. Denn da war die Angst und die Furcht und vor allem die Unerfahrenheit. Natürlich ja, ich habe bereits mit einer Frau geschlafen als ich noch ein junger Mann war. Der Beischlaf ist mir ein Begriff, der Ablauf, aber es war einfach nur um...,“ er zögert, schämt sich fast etwas. „Ohne Daten kann man nicht zum Ergebnis kommen. Damals war ich der Meinung die Erfahrung könnte mir von nutzen sein in einem Fall. Es war nicht schwer eine Frau die willig war zu finden, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ... hübsch war und ich ein potenzieller Ehekandidat. Mittel zum Zweck und frevelhaft, ich weiß, aber ich wollte es erfahren. Es war für mich alles nur Mechanik, ein Ablauf von Bewegungen in der richtigen Reihenfolge und im richtigen Rhythmus. Eine Berührung der Hand an der richtigen Stelle zur Richtigen Zeit. Der Akt war für mich reine Logik und Mathematik. Es hat mich weder großartig erregt noch in irgendeiner Art befriedigt. Ich war nie der Meinung, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde, also habe ich mich nicht mehr darauf eingelassen. Bis Sie vor mir standen an diesem Abend. Ich hätte Sie umarmen wollen, Ihre Nähe spüren wollen... aber ich wusste nicht wie, ohne Sie zu enttäuschen und Ihre Erwartungen nicht völlig zu zerstören,“ sein Atem geht jetzt schneller, der Druck seiner Hände hat sich verstärkt. 

Seine Fingerspitzen suchen zaghaft an meinen Handgelenken die Haut unter dem Stoff. Sie kribbelt. Mein Blick löst sich von Holmes Gesicht und beobachtet die Bewegung seiner Hände. Sachte drehe ich meine Hände herum, so das die Innenflächen nach oben zeigen und beginne Holmes sehnige Hände zum umfassen. „Sie schicken mich also nicht fort?“

„Ich könnte keinen Tag ohne Sie sein.“ 

Ich möchte Ihn dafür küssen und beuge mich deshalb nach vorne. Als ich einen Druck auf der Brust spüre halte ich inne. Holmes wehrt mich sanft ab und schiebt meinen Oberkörper wieder zurück. „Nicht.“

Sofort laufe ich rot an, fühle mich dumm. Über all den Worten habe ich vergessen, dass er letztendlich wohl keine körperliche Nähe möchte, sie auch nicht benötigt. Schnell blicke ich auf unsere Hände die wieder ineinander verlinkt sind. Jetzt wird mir klar was er meinte, als er von Zerstören sprach, von Mauern die brechen würden. Allein seine Worte haben mein Verlangen nach Ihm verstärkt, haben das Bedürfnis Ihn zu küssen ins unermessliche gesteigert. So frage ich mich ob ich es könnte; diese Art von Beziehung. Eine Bindung die nur aus Blicken, kurzen Berührungen und platonischer Liebe besteht. Er würde mir sicherlich nicht verbieten meine körperliches Verlangen bei anderen Männern zu stillen, ich wäre auch sicher in der Lage mir dabei Holmes vorzustellen, aber bereits jetzt weiß ich, dass damit mein Verlangen und meine Liebe nicht gestillt werden kann. Früher oder später würde ich daran zerbrechen, genau wie er es gesagt hatte. 

„Seien Sie nicht dumm, Watson,“ holt mich seine Stimme zurück ins hier und jetzt. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich kann nur platonisch mit Ihnen sein? Ich will Sie,“ bei den Worten flammt mein Herz auf, „aber ohne Hasst. Geben Sie mir Zeit Sie zu erkunden, Ihre Regungen, Ihre Mimik wenn ich Sie berühre, Ihren Atem will ich kennen lernen wenn ich Ihre Brust berühre. Ich muss Sie in jeder Hinsicht erfahren, bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt weitergehe. Gestatten Sie mir das, John?“

Der Gedanke was alles passieren könnte macht mich ganz schwindelig, „sagen Sie mir was ich tun soll.“

Ein Lächeln, dann hebt er zögernd seine Hände und fährt am Revers meines Jacketts entlang. „Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich Sie dessen erleichtere? Und auch Ihrer Weste?“

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf und lasse Ihn gewähren. Noch immer auf dem Boden kniend streift er mir den schweren Stoff von den Schultern. Am Ende schiebe ich die Jacke zur Seite und möchte meine Weste aufknöpfen, doch Holmes schiebt meine Hände beiseite und beginnt selbst Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen. Mein schneller Atem erleichtert die Sache nicht gerade. Ich möchte irgendetwas tun, meine Hände wollen sich frei bewegen dürfen, Ihn berühren, ebenfalls erkunden.

„Bitte...,“ flüstere ich, ja flehe ich, mit geschlossenen Augen. Holmes hat gerade den letzten Knopf geöffnet und meine Uhrenkette ausgehackt, als er auf mein Bitten hin innehält und mich ängstlich ansieht.

„Ist das falsch?“

Dieses Mal schmunzle ich, „nein, aber ich will Sie berühren dürfen. Bitte, darf ich Sie berühren? Ihr Gesicht, Ihre Haare? Sie dürfen mich nicht zu Untätigkeit verdammen... bitte.“

Als Antwort nimmt Holmes meine rechte Hand in seine und führt Sie an seinen Mund. Er küsst meine Handinnenfläche, seine zartes Liebkosen kitzelt und jagt mir warme Schauer über den Rücken. Ich spüre wie meine Nackenhaare sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil aufrichten. Dann legt er seine Wange in meine Hand, presst seinen Kopf dagegen um mich aufzufordern sein Ohr und seine Seite zu streicheln. Seine helle Haut ist zart, ich spüre die Kiefermuskeln und seinen Wangenknochen, an seinem Ohransatz fühle ich eine wunde Stelle, er muss sich beim Rasieren dort gereizt haben. Seine schwarzen Haare fühlen sich dicker an, als sie wirken. Wie er es zuvor bei mir getan hat, fahre ich die Linie seines Ohres entlang. Meine Fingerspitzen pressen sich in seine Haut, fahren über seine Schläfe bis hinunter zu seinem Haaransatz und von dort aus zurück über sein Ohr zu seiner Kinnlinie und seiner Wange. Er genießt die Berührung sichtlich. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, er schaudert leicht und ich kann ein leises Gurren vernehmen. 

Er blinzelt mich an, ich kann das Feuer sehen was meine Berührung in Ihm entfacht hat, für einen Moment glaube ich er wirft all seine Angst über Board und wird mich küssen, aber er reißt sich zusammen, spitzt nur kurz seine Lippen und streift mir dann die Weste ab. Er löst mir die Krawatte und den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes, danach widmet er sich meinen Manschettenknöpfen. Besonnen und in fast unendlicher Geschwindigkeit krempelt er meine Ärmel nach oben, legt meine Haut frei. Sein Blick glitzert fixiert auf meine Unterarme. Meine Handgelenke umfassend drückt er fest meine Haut und die Muskeln und streift mit seinen Händen bis zum meinem Ellenbogen hinauf. Sein Atem hat sich beschleunigt. Die Wärme seiner Hände kriecht in meine Haut, vor allem als er das Ende meiner Unterarme am Ellenbogen sanft massiert. Mit seinem Zeigefinger fährt er meine blauen Venen nach, dann senkt er sich zu meiner linken Handfläche hinunter und vergräbt sein Gesicht darin. Ich höre Ihn meinen Geruch einatmen, spüre wie seine Zunge feuchte Pfade über meinen Daumenballen zieht. 

„Die Anatomie Ihrer Unterarme ist beeindruckend, Watson,“ hebt sich sein Kopf wieder, „ein perfekt balanciertest Ensemble aus Knochen, Muskeln, Sehnen und Adern.“

„Mein Freund ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht zu sagen vermag ob Sie mir gerade ein Kompliment machen oder mich für eine wissenschaftliche Studie empfehlen wollen?“

Er lacht leise auf, wie nur Holmes es kann. Ein Kopfzucken, ein sanftes Bellen bei dem für einen Augenblick seine Zähne zum Vorschein kommen, „verzeihen Sie mir meine Art. Ihre Schönheit in Worte zu fassen – auch das muss ich erst erlernen.“

„Ihr Jackett Holmes, darf ich es Ihnen ausziehen?“

„Das wird die Sache sicherlich bequemer machen,“ er löst sich von mir und lässt seine Arme neben sich baumeln. 

Nervös lege ich meine Hände auf seinen Brustkorb und fahre langsam nach oben, alles unter Holmes aufmerksamen Blicken. Ich versuche genauso gefasst zu sein wie er, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Zu stark ist das Verlangen in mir, zu groß das Bedürfnis nach mehr Nähe, aber ich schaffe es, die Jacke abzustreifen ohne Hektik zu verbreiten und seine Weste aufzuknöpfen. Ich brauche länger als er, weil meine Finger mir nicht gehorchen wollen und Holmes mustert mich dabei halb fragend halb amüsiert. 

„Als Arzt sollten Sie doch eine ruhige Hand haben, Watson.“

Sein Kommentar verunsichert mich. Noch nie war ich so nervös in Gegenwart eines anderen Mannes, nicht einmal als ich zum ersten Mal mit einem das Bett geteilt habe und Holmes wirkt im Gegensatz zu mir beherrscht und kontrolliert. Meine Blicke verraten mich. Holmes hilft mir den letzten Knopf zu öffnen und entledigt sich der Weste und hält mir dann seine beiden Hände hin. Sie zittern. „Entschuldigen Sie meinen gedankenlosen Kommentar, John.“

Ich nicke nur und befreie Ihn von seiner Krawatte und den Manschettenknöpfen. „Möchten Sie nicht lieber aufstehen? Sie knien da schon eine Weile, nicht das sie mir in Ohnmacht fallen.“

Er quittiert meinen Seitenhieb mit einem Schmunzeln. Vorsichtig bringt er sich wieder auf die Beine und in der Tat benötigt er einige Sekunden bis sein Blut wieder in allen Gliedern regelmäßig fliest. Mit einem kurzen Handgriff zieht er mich ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Kommen Sie mit mir,“ er legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt mich in Richtung seines Zimmers. „Dieser Fleck hier hat sicher etwas aufregendes, so denke ich doch, dass ein Bett uns mehr Bequemlichkeit bietet.“

Das Bett ist wie immer ungemacht, „ich entschuldige mich für den Zustand, aber ich konnte nicht absehen, dass Sie mein Gast sein würden.“ 

Ich wende mich um, trunken vor Spannung und Erregung, meine Beine zittrig und mein Atem heiß. „Holmes, ich...“

„Sie wollen einen Kuss nicht wahr?“

Als Antwort schließe ich nur die Augen. Meine rohen Instinkte beschämen mich, „ich werde warten.“

Er sagt nichts und beginnt mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und mir wird bewusst wie viele Knöpfe es hat und ich seufze ungeduldig. Im Geheimen versuche ich meine Leidenschaft unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und öffne sie erst wieder als ich Holmes Fingerspitzen an meinem Brustbein fühle, irritiert blicke ich Ihn an. 

„Ich fürchte dieses Hemd hat zu viele Knöpfe, mein lieber Watson. Entschuldigen Sie also mein rohes Vorgehen,“ mit zwei kurzen Bewegungen reißt er den Rest vom Hemd einfach auf und die Knöpfe fallen kreuz- und quer zu Boden. „Ich werde Ihnen natürlich Ersatz leisten.“

Für einen Augenblick vergesse ich mich, drücke Holmes Hände beiseite und mache mich ebenfalls an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, mit einem Riss habe ich es geöffnet und von seinen Schultern gezogen. Meine Handflächen pressen sich auf seine Brust, wollen seine zarte Haut spüren. Ich fühle sein Herz und es schlägt so rasend schnell, dass ich mir kurz als Arzt sorgen mache. Wieder sieht mich Holmes fragend an und auch mit etwas Furcht.  
„Hier,“ greife ich seine Hand und presse sie auf die nackte Haut unter der mein Herz schlägt. „Spüren Sie das?“

„Ich glaube es zu hören.“

„Es schlägt für Sie, Sherlock.“ 

Holmes Blicke wandern über mein Gesicht und meinen halbnackten Oberkörper. Seine Hand streicht langsam hinunter zu meinem Bauchnabel und bringt meine Muskel durch seine Berührung zum zucken. Mit weichem Druck umfasst er meine rechte Seite, massiert das weiche Fleisch meiner Hüfte. Ich selbst lasse meinen Blick über Holmes Körper streifen. Seine helle Haut spannt sich um die sehnigen Muskeln die seinen schmalen Körper umgeben. Er ist schlank aber seine Tätigkeit als Boxer macht Ihn athletisch. 

„Empfiehlt der Doktor mir jetzt, ich solle mehr essen?“ reißt mich seine nicht ernst gemeinte Frage aus meiner Bewunderung.

Noch ehe ich antworten kann, tritt er ganz nach an mich heran. Drückt mich zaghaft an sich. Meine Hände landen auf seiner Hüfte und seiner Seite. Aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen und Ihn doch noch zu verschrecken bewege ich mich kaum, lasse Ihn gewähren, lasse Ihn seine Erkundungen fortsetzen. Sein Kopf senkt sich zu meiner linken Schulter und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem, so lege ich meinen Kopf zur Seite um Ihm mehr Platz zu bieten, genau wie in der Fotografie die ich ihm heute morgen hingehalten habe. Holmes nimmt den gebotenen Platz an in dem er mit seinen Lippen von der Spitze meiner Schulter bis hinauf zu meinem Ohr fährt. Ich kann hören wie seine Nase meinen Geruch aufnimmt dann wie seine Zunge plötzlich von meinem Ohr zurück zu meiner Schulter züngelt. Als er den Weg zum dritten Mal geht pustet er leicht über die nasse Spur die seine Zunge gelegt hat. Die Kühle lässt mich erzittern und für einen Augenblick glaube ich das Gleichgewicht in meinen Beinen zu verlieren. Aber Holmes hält mich, stützt mich. „Ho-lmes...Sher-Sherlock..,“ stottere ich. „Sie...“.

Verdutzt sieht er mich an, lässt von mir ab und tritt einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Aus Ihren Worten entnehme ich, dass Sie noch nie mit einem Mann...“, worauf er leicht den Kopf schüttelt. „Und doch ... habe ich das Gefühl Sie wissen genau was Sie tun.“

Holmes lächelt scheu. „Sie haben wahrlich meine Methoden gut studiert,“ er tritt an mir vorbei und beugt sich zu seinem Beistelltisch für die Nacht hin um das oberste Schubfach zu öffnen. Heraus zieht er ein mir bekanntes Buch, dass er mir hinhält. Dasselbe rote Büchlein welches noch immer vor dem Kamin liegt. „Ihr Blick verrät mir, dass Sie verwirrt sind. Durch Zufall bin ich in den letzten Monaten an ein weiteres Exemplar wie das Ihre gelangt. Ich habe die Seiten wohlwollend studiert.“

Ich nehme es in die Hand und blicke nachdenklich darauf ehe ich es zurück auf den Tisch lege. 

„Holmes, Sie sprachen vor wenigen Momenten davon, dass Sie bereits mit einer Frau geschlafen hätten, und das dies für Sie einfach ein Ablauf von richtigen Bewegungen zur Richtigen Zeit war.“

„So ist es.“

„Das was Sie gerade getan haben, mit mir... war das auch einfach nur eine einstudierte Choreografie?“, ich muss Ihn sehr besorgt ansehen, denn er blickt ausweichend zu Boden.

„Ich erahne auf was Sie hinaus wollen, mein lieber Watson,“ er hadert mit sich. „Ich-.“

Schnell lege ich ihm die Hand auf den Mund. „Ihr Problem ist, dass Sie gerne agieren,“ ich lächle nachsichtig. „Sie wollen erkunden, begreifen, aber in dieser Angelegenheit kann ich Ihnen nur raten sich auf mich einzulassen. Statt zu agieren bitte ich Sie, zu reagieren.“

Kurz spitzt er seine Lippen und legt den Kopf ein wenig schräg. Er schluckt heftig. „Ich versichere Ihnen, mein Freund es wird nichts geschehen, was Sie nicht möchten,“ nun ist es an mir die Führung zu übernehmen und ich fordere nun das ein was ich mir all die Zeit gewünscht habe. Einen Kuss. Sanft umschlinge ich seinen schmalen Körper mit meinen Armen und presse Ihn an mich, meine Lippen pressen sich auf sein Schlüsselbein, meine Zunge züngelt an seiner Halsschlagader und meine Zähne knabbern leidenschaftlich an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
Ich merke wie Holmes sich sanft in meinen Armen entspannt und ein leises Stöhnen von sich gibt. Meine Lippen küssen seine Kinnlinie entlang, meine rechte Hand hat sich Ihren Weg zu seinem Nacken gesucht. Seinen Haaransatz kraulend presse ich seinen Kopf etwas zu mir hinunter, Holmes ist immerhin einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Meine Lippen wandern über seine Wange hinweg zu seinem Mundwinkel. Trotz meiner großen Erregung lasse ich mir Zeit und finde gefallen an der Langsamkeit des Moments. Einige Sekunden verbleibe ich an seinem Mundwinkel, spitze die Lippen, platziere schüchterne Küsse und Holmes versteht was ich von Ihm möchte. Er wendet seinen Kopf ein wenig und bringt seine leicht geöffneten Lippen an die meinen. Der Kuss ist anfänglich zart und zurückhaltend. Meine Lippen saugen sanft an seiner Unterlippe und ich kann spüren wie er meine Bewegung imitiert und wie er langsam mutiger wird, fordernder. Er drückt sich fest an mich, beide seiner Hände haben sich in meinem Haar verfangen. Etwas fester als gewollt beiße ich wollüstig in seine Unterlippe und der winzige Schmerz jagt ein Zucken durch Holmes. Er stöhnt kurz auf und ich gluckse vor Glück. Er öffnet kurz die Augen und erkennt meine Freude und grinst ebenfalls ohne sich von meinen Lippen zu lösen. Meine Zunge schießt hervor und bittet um Einlass, den er mir sofort gewährt.  
So recht weiß er nicht was zu tun ist, aber als meine Zunge die seine umtanzt kommt er mir entgegen. Er schmeckt nach Tabak und Kaffee. Während wir uns beide leidenschaftlich küssen, drehe ich mich vorsichtig mit Ihm zu seinem Bett und drücke in hinunter. Beide sinken wir in die zerwühlten Laken. Holmes liegt unter mir und ich klettere über ihn, mein rechtes Knie zwischen seinen Beinen drücke ich mich hinunter und presse mit meiner eigenen Erektion gegen Holmes Mitte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erleichtert bin, als ich deutlich spüre, dass er ebenso erregt ist. 

„John...,“ stöhnt er unter der sanften Reibung meines Beckens auf. Ich lecke meinen Weg über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust. Mein Mund umschließt seine linke Brustwarze, saugt und knabbert daran, während meine Hand sich um seine Rechte kümmert. Sein Oberkörper bäumt sich unter der Berührung förmlich auf. Mir wird klar, dass Holmes noch nie in dieser Art berührt wurde. Meine Lippen suchen Ihren Weg hinunter zu seinem Bauch und seinen Lenden. Dort angekommen, öffne ich ohne große Umschweife seine Hose und den Reißverschluss. Gleichzeitig massiere ich Ihn durch den Stoff hindurch. Wieder stöhnt er meinen Namen. „Was...“

„Entspannen Sie sich,“ hauche ich nur und befreie seine Erektion aus der Enge des Stoffes. Sein Schaft ist wohlgeformt und er hat bereits eine ansehnliche Menge Vorsamen verloren, er ist vollkommen nass. Mein Daumen und Zeigefinger umfasst ihn an der Wurzel, meine anderen Finger umklammern seine Hoden und beginnen eine sanfte Massage, während meine Zunge seine Spitze umkreist. 

Ein kurzer Blick zu Holmes zeigt mir, dass er mittlerweile völlig besinnungslos ist und von seinen Gefühlen und dem Feuerwerk, dass die neuen Berührungen in seinem Körper auslösen, davon getragen wird. Einen Arm hat er über sein Gesicht gelegt, seine Zähne beißen in seine Unterlippe, versuchen verzweifelt sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, seine andere Hand hat sich ins Bettlaken gekrallt, so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß sind. 

Zufrieden erhöhe ich die Intensität und beginne Holmes der Länge nach mit fest geschlossenen Lippen, in meinen Mund zu führen. Holmes stöhnt lautstark auf, hebt seine Hüfte zuckend an und manövriert seine Erektion noch tiefer in meinen Mund.

„John!.. Gott...“, ich fürchte kurz er würde sofort kommen und halte kurz inne bis er sich wieder etwas entspannt. Nur um dann meine Liebkosungen etwas langsamer und mit etwas weniger Druck fortzuführen. An dem gleichmäßigen Wippen seiner Hüfte merke ich, dass ich die richtige Mischung gefunden habe. Ich gebe mich dem Moment und der Hitze seiner Lenden völlig hin und erst als sich Holmes überraschend aufsetzt und mich zu sich zieht, mich mit flammenden Augen ansieht und mich sehnsüchtig küsst, spüre ich, dass er Feuer gefangen hat und mehr von mir möchte. 

„Was wollen Sie, Sherlock?“ frage ich heiser. „Sag mir was Du möchtest.“ 

Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal im Leben duze weiten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich etwas. Er möchte etwas sagen, ist aber nicht im Stande das Verlangen in seinem Körper in Worte zu übersetzen. Stattdessen greift er nach meinen Schultern, dreht mich auf den Rücken und drückt mich ins Kissen. Seine Augen streifen suchend und forschend über mein Gesicht, meine Lippen, meinen Hals, meinen Oberkörper, hinunter zu der deutlichen Auswölbung in meiner Hose. Was er will, dass ahne ich sofort, spüre, dass er nicht weiß wie er es anfangen soll.

„Sag es mir.“

„Dich! Dich, John,“ haucht er unter heftigen Atemzügen. „Ich bin völlig außer mir. Mir fehlt jede Kontrolle, ich glaube wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, werde ich wahnsinnig.“

Er will nicht mehr nur nähe austauschen, er will mit mir schlafen, ein großer Schritt für eine erste Nacht. „Willst Du das wirklich?“ frage ich deshalb.

„Hilf mir,“ flüstert er eindringlich und küsst mich dann leidenschaftlich. Es gibt keinen Zweifel für mich, er will den Schritt gehen und auch ich möchte Ihn gehen, will Ihn spüren in mir. Seinen Rhythmus, seine Hitze. Unter den Küssen deute ich ihm an sich vollständig zu entkleiden und auch ich ziehe meine Hose und die Unterwäsche in einem Zug aus. Als Holmes meine Nacktheit erkennt hält er inne und mustert mich, meine Erektion. Fast ist es mir etwas peinlich. „Holmes...“

„Nicht, John. Sie sind ein anatomisch perfekt gestaltetes Wesen, an dem ich mich nicht satt sehen kann,“ seine Hand zieht kleine Kreise auf meinem Bauch, er zögert einen Moment bevor er meine Länge vorsichtig umfasst, so als hätte er Angst ich würde zerbrechen. Seine Hände sind warm, gar heiß und ich ächze lange auf, als er die Haut langsam und mit festen Druck hinauf und hinunter bewegt. Er senkt sich zu mir hinunter und sein ganzer Körper liegt nun auf mir. Als unser beider Geschlechter sich unter unseren Bewegungen berühren, aneinander reiben, spüre ich wie Holmes seine Zähne in meinem Nacken vergräbt. „Hilf mir, John,“ raunt er mir ins Ohr. 

Ich spreize meine Beine und dirigiere seine dazwischen, danach lege ich mir eines der Beiden Kissen unter das Gesäß, damit mein Becken etwas erhöht liegt. Ich hacke meine Beine unter seinem Po ein und fordere Ihn damit auf näher zu kommen. 

„Brauchen wir nicht...,“ mittlerweile finde ich es anziehend wenn er errötet. „Nun, die Reibung.“

Wir sind beide mittlerweile vor Erregung ganz nass und verschwitzt, „ich denke es wird so gehen. Ganz langsam und hab keine Angst.“ 

Er blickt auf sein Geschlecht hinunter und hadert kurz sich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, ich vermute, dass er sich in dieser Art noch nie berührt hat. Ich übe leichten Druck auf seinen Po aus und so nimmt er sich selbst in die Hand und manövriert sich an meine Öffnung. Meine Augen schließen sich und ich versuche meinen Muskel zu entspannen um Ihm zu helfen. Der Druck ist erst sanft und als er merkt, dass ich nachgebe, drückt er seine Hüfte nach vorne und gleitet Stück für Stück in mich. Als er zur Hälfte in mir ist, stöhne ich leise auf und presse mit der Hand gegen seinen Bauch, damit er kurz inne hält und ich mich an Ihn gewöhnen kann. 

„Küss mich,“ hauch ich und er lächelt kurz bevor er sich zu mir hinunter beugt und dabei weiter in mich eindringt. Als er spürt, dass er nun komplett in mich eingedrungen ist kann ich die Sensation in seinem Blick sehen die Ihn dabei durchfährt. Seine grauen Augen sehen mich erregt an, als er mit sachten Stoßbewegungen beginnt mich zu penetrieren. Nach einigen Bewegungen haben wir uns völlig aneinander gewöhnt und es herrscht nur noch pure Lust in uns. Holmes findet seinen Rhythmus und stößt mal weicher mal fester, mal langsamer mal schneller in mich hinein. Sein Gewicht auf seinen Linken Arm verlagert umfasst er meinen Schaft und beginnt Ihn im selben Rhythmus zu massieren. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet und seufze mehrfach tief auf. In meiner schieren Lust ziehe ich Holmes Kopf mehrfach zu mir hinunter um Ihn leidenschaftlich zu Küssen und um seine Brustnippel mit meiner Zunge oder meinen Fingerspitzen zu stimulieren. 

„Gott.. John...Ich...,“ Holmes spürt, dass sein Orgasmus bald über Ihn rauschen wird und lässt von meiner Mitte ab um sein Körpergewicht halten zu können. Um mich hoffentlich gleichzeitig mit Ihm zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, beginne ich mich selbst zu stimulieren.

Holmes Stöße werden heftiger und schneller, noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, spüre ich wie mein Orgasmus über mich herfällt. Ich stöhne unterdrückt auf. Ein Feuerwerk aus meinen Bauch heraus beginnt sich in meinem Körper auszubreiten, schießt hinauf bis in meinen Kopf wo kurz alles aussetzt und ich nur das unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl des Augenblickes fühle. Mein Oberkörper wölbt sich auf und mein Kopf presst sich ins Kissen, während mein Samen über meinen Bauch, meine Brust ja gar fast bis an mein Kinn spritzt. 

Ich kann es nicht sehen, aber ich kann fühlen, dass es diese Reaktion von mir ist, die Holmes braucht um selbst über die Grenze zu gehen. Mit zwei letzten festen Stößen explodiert sein Orgasmus in mich hinein, sein Rücken wölbt sich wie der einer Katze während er in meine Schulter stöhnt. Meine Arme umschlingen Ihn damit er sich bei seinem orgiastischen Aussetzer nicht verletzt. Nachdem sein Höhepunkt über Ihn hinweg gerollt ist erschlaffen seine Muskeln und er sinkt mit seinem Gesicht auf meine Brust, ungerührt von dem Samen der über meine Brust läuft, gleitet dabei aus mir heraus und rutscht halb von mir herunter um mich von seinem Gewicht zu befreien. 

Meine Finger streicheln liebevoll seinen verschwitzen Rücken und streifen durch sein zerzaustes Haar, welches Ihm über die geschlossenen Augen hängt. Sein Gesicht wirkt friedlich und er atmet gleichmäßig während seine Hand langsam meine Seite krault. 

„Das war ... eine ganz neue Erfahrung, John,“ haucht er nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ich hoffe, Sie bereuen Sie nicht.“ 

Er schüttelt den Kopf auf meiner Brust. „Können Sie mir die letzten sieben Monate vergeben? Mein Schweigen? Den Schmerz den ich Ihnen zugefügt habe?“

Ich lächle und fahre durch seine schwarzen Haare. „Die Erkenntnis Ihrer Gefühle für mich, war den Schmerz wert.“ 

Holmes hebt seinen Kopf und stützt sich auf seinen Arm, er sieht mich lächelnd an, beugt sich zu mir und gibt mir einen zärtlichen Kuss, dann mustert er die Unordnung die wir angerichtet haben. Nicht ohne ein schelmisches Lächeln. 

„Watson, ich finde es wird Zeit Sie in die Badewanne zu stecken, währenddessen werde ich die Unordnung beseitigen,“ trotz der geleisteten Verausgabung hebt sich Holmes mühelos über mich hinweg und springt förmlich aus dem Bett. „Nach meinem eigenen Bad, würde ich Sie gerne zum Essen einladen,“ er greift nach einem der Bettlacken und windet sie sich wie eine Tunika um den Leib, ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Seine Augenbrauen wackeln kurz, bevor er mir mit einem bellenden Lachen zuzwinkert. „Was halten Sie von Romano’s?“

„Oh, Sie wissen, dass es mein Lieblingsrestaurant ist. Außerdem bin ich nach diesem doch sehr anstrengenden Morgen etwas verausgabt und sicherlich bald am Verhungern,“ erhebe ich mich, ebenfalls eines der Tücher um meine Hüften gewickelt. 

Holmes schenkt mir einen langen Blick, den ich nur als lüstern interpretieren kann, der mir förmlich das Blut in den Kopf jagt. „Stärken Sie sich, Liebster. Die Erforschung dieses neuen Erfahrungsgebietes, halte ich für noch lange nicht abgeschlossen,“ er presst mir einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwindet dann um das Bad einzulassen. 

Wir gehen einem neuen Abschnitt entgegen, gemeinsam. Oh ja, Sherlock Holmes war die Mühen wert.


End file.
